zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Ganondorf (The Wind Waker)|Ganondorf (The Wind Waker)]] vs. [[Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)]] One evil king versus his alter ego. Metroidhunter32 22:04, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : :No. Solar flute 22:48, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : Have you ever heard of the infamous Link vs. Link? Because this is far too similar to that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:56, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : Uhh, no. --AuronKaizer 00:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : : No...just no... Link vs. Link except morally flipped. Just...no. OiXerxes 04:38, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Ganon vs. Ganondorf Perhaps too similar, or too different, but nevertheless an odd fight. OiXerxes 16:43, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Zelda2108 20:23, 24 September 2008 : : I probably sound really critical for opposing everything, but...... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:36, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : :definetly. Solar flute 22:43, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : Why not... --AuronKaizer 00:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Fierce Deity vs. Dark Link Just a fight between two Link-like doppelgangers with a tinge of evil in both. WHo would win? Scarletspeed7 03:08, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : :i see this coming up a lot "dark link is an actual character, not a form change". But your suggestions are getting better, scarletspeed. Solar flute 03:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : : Better, maybe, but they're still not at all good. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry, no dice. All relevant problems have been adressed before. --AuronKaizer 11:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : : If Vaati cant defeat him, then what chance has Fierce Deity got?? Zelda2108 04:22, 23 September 2008 : : I honestly see reason why not, or maybe I'm fed up with all the oppose's. C'Mon people lighten up. : : You're supporting it just because everybody else is opposing it? That's ridiculous! Seriously, I don't see why we need to "lighten up" if it means having to support suggestions like this. I mean, opposing a suggestion does not mean you're being overly harsh. It means you don't think that suggetion is good. If you think we're going to support suggestions we don't think are good just so we can look like nice, little people, you're wrong. This entire page is about voicing our opinions about suggestions that are being made. If we don't like it, we're going to say so, and doing so does not make us overly harsh people. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:51, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I think that fierce diety looks cooler but a fight would come down to personal opinion and I'm pretty sure that dark link would win. Metroidhunter32 00:53, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I really see no obvious winner here, but I do think that Dark Link has been used a lot recently. Also, who cares whether they are form changes or characters? This fight isn't about that. OiXerxes 16:37, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I'm refering to voters\'s comments. Solar flute 22:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Kokiri vs. Korok I'm stuck for ideas, thanks Solar flute. Zelda2108 04:18, 23 September 2008 : : There's something about this suggestion that I don't like. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. It is not that different than the Rito vs. Zora fight, but if that was good enough than this is good enough for me. : :Obviously, I support it. Solar flute 01:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I have a bad feeling that this is going to be a repeat of Rito vs. Zora and I'm going to be the only one opposing it, which makes me look overly harsh..... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:27, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Xykeb on the fact that it is a bit too similar to the Rito vs. Zora fight, but I am unsure about who would win... OiXerxes 16:31, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. --AuronKaizer 00:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Queen Gohma vs. Armogohma The two best known Gohmas. Which armored anthropod is better? Please tell me why you think who would win. I am tired of people giving bland responses and being unconvivial to every suggestion that is made.NintendoGamer1124 05:12, 23 September 2008 : : Good suggestion, but Armogohma is almost certainly going to win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:59, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : : I was going to suggest that next week. Solar flute 01:52, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : It would be neutral for me, but there will be people who use "which game is better" to decide which boss is better. However, because of that, it is hard to see which will win. So you have my vote! User:OiXerxes 16:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : There two of my favourite bosses, I can't decide what I like better. Anyway, good suggestion. Zelda2108 20:27, 24 September 2008 : : Hmm, interesting. --AuronKaizer 00:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Volvagia vs. Morpheel One of my friends requested it. Battle of the worm-like-things. -LeoLab 20:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : Erm, how would they meet? One lives in water and one lives in lava. Metroidhunter32 21:52, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : that doesn't matter, it's a popularity contest. Solar flute 22:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : I fail to see how either is like a worm.......Volvagia is a dragon and Morpheel is an eel (I think....at least, that's what's implied by the name). But that's not why I'm opposing this. I just don't see any relation whatsoever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : Random. That could be the weakest "similarity" I've seen on here. And I've seen quite a few... --AuronKaizer 00:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : : Actually, AuronKaizer, I think last week's Helmaroc King vs. King Dodongo was the weakest similarity. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:01, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : : I've seen, XZ, I've... --AuronKaizer 06:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Nabooru vs. Admiral Aveil The leaders of the Gerudo, in Termina and in Hyrule, as thiefs and as pirates. Phantom Ganon '' '' 27 : : And ok suggestion, but Nabooru is probably going to win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : : Too obvious who wins. --AuronKaizer 00:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : : I would say "Pirate vs. Ninja" but I don't see an obvious winner for whatever reason. OiXerxes 04:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Helmaroc King vs. Valoo Two kings of the sky, dragon king vs. servant of evil. : :A better fight than others i have seen over the past few weeks. I don't really see am obvious winner. OiXerxes 04:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : : A little random, in my opinion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Comments It seems like with each week that goes by, the suggestions get worse and worse.......There's not a single support anywhere so far. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) People are just being too harsh in their judgement. It is not about who you think would win. It is about what other users think. I think some people nee to look back at the first week the Temple of Courage started and se ho welcoming people are. Now people are just doing the I-just-do-not-see-it routine. Which is not a very good reason. NintendoGamer1124 Actually, the I-don't-see-it reason is just a way of saying "I have a hard time explaining why this is bad, but it is anyway". At least, that's what it means for me. But seriously, the suggestions ARE getting worse. I'm not trying to be harsh or pessimistic, but it's true. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) NIntendo gamer was support vote number 1 for kokiri. Solar flute